Tales in Tarrasade 4 Pas de trois FF version
by Mannah Pierce
Summary: Continuing the space saga 'In the cold of space...". Set in the Uchiha household with Sasuke, Naruto, their children and their extended family. Can Haku circumvent their problems and meld him, Kisame and Itachi into a threesome? M/M/M Yaoi AU SciFi 2 part
1. Partners in the dance

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank the regular readers of 'In the cold of space you find the heat of suns' who left reviews or sent emails. This a series of short stories that bridge a 'time skip' to the major new arc. Special thanks to xxShadowheartxx for reviewing tales 1, 2 and 3 and kaname-luvr for revewing tale 3.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing.

* * *

You need to have read iIn the cold of space you find the heat of sun/i to fully appreciate, or possibly even follow, this fic.

If you haven't...

...Sasuke's crew live in a space station called Tarrasade when they are not travelling. Kisame is a shark-human hybrid. Itachi is no longer Uchiha. Itachi, Kisame and Haku are members of the crew. Kisame loves Itachi and may love Haku. Haku loves Kisame. Itachi loves Kisame but is too damaged to express it. Haku is working towards a solution for the three of them. He also runs one of the two crew rooms. Want to know how all this came about? Read 'In the cold of space you find the heat of suns' and find out.

In traditional spacer crews young trainees called 'cats' earn their place by being available for sex to fully fledged members of the crew.

* * *

**Tale Four: Pas de trois**

**Chapter One: Partners in the dance.**

_This chapter is set around one standard year after the birth of Naruto and Sasuke's kits and babies._

* * *

Haku waited in the lobby. He watched the inner surface of the outer door of the household. Every so often his foot tapped.

He felt them coming; the vibration of the floor in response to their footfalls. Then he heard the singing before the door cycled and they tumbled through.

Haku's heart fell. They had been fighting again. He scanned them for injuries. Inoichi had a split lip. Kunugi was limping. Tatsuji's forehead showed evidence of repeated headbutts. Fu and Terai had incipient bruises and Hamaki was walking unevenly; their involvement suggested that it had been a mass brawl rather than a bar fight.

They spotted him and stopped singing. They stood there awkwardly, like naughty boys caught with their hands in the cookie tin.

Gai, Kisame and Itachi followed them in. Haku's nostrils flared. Even Gai's face was marked.

"Where were they?" he demanded.

"It is fine, princess," Kisame answered. "Itachi sorted it out."

That meant that they had been arrested again. He had guessed as much when Itachi and Kisame had suddenly discovered an urge to leave the household so late in the evening.

"I am ashamed of you," Haku told them. He turned his back on them and walked away.

"You were harsh on them," Itachi said from the doorway to Haku's room. Haku sat at his dressing table brushing out his hair. "You did not scold them. They think they have upset you."

Haku put the brush down with a little too much force. "That is because they have upset me. This is the third time in twenty days. It is becoming a bad habit rather than an occasional lapse. It would not be so bad if it were just Inoichi, but, no, he has to involve Kunugi and Tatsuji. Have you any idea how unsettled Tatsuji is after something like this?" He began plaiting his hair into a loose tail for sleeping. "There is no alternative. I will have to go back to letting Inoichi fuck me regularly. Then he will be content and this will stop."

Itachi stiffened. Haku looked at him, challenging him to say something. Instead he bowed.

"Good night, Haku-hime. Sleep well," he said and slid the door closed.

* * *

Iruka looked surprised to find Itachi waiting at the breakfast table for him with tea prepared.

"Is there a problem, Itachi-san?" he asked.

"Yes, I need your advice and assistance, Iruka-san," Itachi replied. "Tea?"

Iruka nodded. "That would be lovely, Itachi-san," he acknowledged. "How may I assist you?"

"Inoichi started another fight in a spacer bar last night," Itachi told him while pouring the tea. "It ended up involving all of them. The bar owner called security and they were locked up. Kisame and I had to go and pay for them to be released."

"Do you need recompense, Itachi-san?" Iruka asked.

Itachi shook his head. "Asuma-san has a line in the budget to cover such things. It is Inoichi. The situation has been deteriorating since Haku stopped servicing him. First he went back to Choza. Then Choza sensibly decided he preferred Kiba. The way things are going he is going to end up getting himself killed or, worse, getting Kunugi or Tatsuji killed. Haku sees that. He has decided that he will have to let Inoichi fuck him."

"And you do not want that," Iruka suggested.

Itachi sipped his tea. "I am not happy that Inoichi is forcing Haku into it by behaving badly and involving Kunugi and Tatsuji."

He looked Iruka directly in the eyes. "The truth is that we are a family and in a family individuals should fuck because they want to, not because it is their duty. This means our cats do not cat. It also means that we have a problem because we have family members who are single and lonely and incapable of forming functional sexual relationships with others," he concluded.

Iruka fingered his tea cup. "Your analysis of the situation is distressingly accurate, Itachi-san," he admitted. "Do you have a solution?"

"A temporary one," Itachi admitted. "I want to find a professional courtesan for Inoichi. It will stop the fighting and so will protect Kunugi and Tatsuji. It will take the pressure off Haku. It will be cheaper than paying the fines."

"Haku will accept his fighters going outside the crew for sex?" Iruka queried.

"If you talk to him about it he may," Itachi suggested, "If you imply that you are considering a list for Konohamaru he will."

Iruka sighed. "Hopefully that will not be necessary, Itachi-san."

* * *

Asuma called the meeting to order.

"This is a meeting of the senior members of crew who are currently single. Although I am not in that category I have been asked to chair the meeting. Haku-san and Iruka-san are here in their roles as queen and princess." He smiled at Haku's frown. "Iruka-san will explain the purpose of the meeting."

Iruka bowed slightly in Asuma's direction. "Thank you Asuma-san. New Uchiha is different in many ways to Old Uchiha. I know that, for many of those who were of Old Uchiha, one of the most important differences is that all fucking is now consensual." He smiled. "Even cats in New Uchiha are not expected to fuck unless they choose to do so.

"However, this creates a problem. Not all of us have found our special person. Some of the crew are single. They have needs. Haku-san has done a heroic job seeing to many of your needs but he is one person with many other responsibilities. There is a possibility that, in the future, he may decide that he should concentrate on his own needs rather than those of others."

Iruka took a deep breath. "We think we should find a suitable courtesan or courtesans. We think that we should contract him, her or them to be available to members of the crew who are single. We have put this possibility to Sasuke-sama and he has agreed to it in principle. However, it is you who should make the decision, not me and not Sasuke-sama," he concluded.

"Thank you, Iruka-san," Asuma acknowledged. "Are there any questions at this stage?" He took in the wide-eyed stares of the men around the table. "No, well we will move on. Itachi-san?"

"Thank you, Asuma-san. I was very impressed with the New Uchiha attitude towards the crew rooms. The question asked was 'What would be the best crew room?' so I asked a similar question, 'Who are the best courtesans?'"

He pressed the pointer in his hand and a holographic projection of a beautiful person appeared, followed by another and then eight more. "I selected ten of the best independent courtesans who are likely to be available, seven men and three women, for us to consider." He left the images cycling, one after the other, and placed the pointer on the table.

"Thank you, Itachi-san," Asuma said, his eyes going to Tatsuji, who was obviously upset. "I think we will take a break before voting whether we wish to proceed. Perhaps we should deactivate the projection."

Haku was at Tatsuji's side within moments, murmuring assurances. After a while he turned to Asuma and nodded.

"Let us resume," Asuma suggested. "We will take a vote among the single members of the crew. Tatsuji-san? How would you vote?"

They waited. Tatsuji rarely spoke when there were more than one or two people present. "I vote yes," Tatsuji said softly. "Please look for someone nice and pretty and not just pretty."

Asuma smiled. "Those are wise words, Tatsuji-san. Kunugi-san, how do you vote?"

By the end of the meeting they had decided to go ahead, that they wanted one person and that they wanted a man rather than a woman. They had, to Itachi's surprise, elected him to work with Haku to choose their courtesan.

The others left. Itachi turned to Haku and smiled. "Number three," he said.

"Number three," Haku agreed.

* * *

It was six days before the courtesan known as C could see them. This gave Shikamaru ample time to investigate his background, revealing a great deal of unexpected information, much of which increased Itachi and Haku's conviction that C was, by far, the best of their initial selections.

C's maid showed them through to a parlour. C stood to meet them. He was even more attractive in person than in the holograms, with blond hair that appeared natural and dark, expressive eyes.

"Haku-san, Itachi-san, you are welcome, please take a seat," he said, indicating two chairs.

"C-san," Itachi acknowledged and waited for Haku to take his seat before doing likewise.

The maid brought tea, which C poured and she delivered. Itachi could see the letter he had sent by courier on the small table by C's chair. Finally the tea had been served and the maid had left.

"I confess it was pleasant to be contacted by letter, Itachi-san," C began. "Such a clever way of ensuring my attention. As if being contacted by Uchiha would not be enough." He sipped his tea. "You have piqued my interest. It may be that a contract with Uchiha would suit me.

"I suggest that we arrange appointments with some of those sworn to Uchiha who are single and requiring company. If the encounters are successful, we may move forward to discuss the type of contract you envision." He smiled and looked Itachi directly in the eyes. "Perhaps you would be interested in such an appointment, Itachi-san?"

Itachi was pleased, if a little surprised, that his body did not respond. "It will not be me, C-san," he replied, looking towards Haku and finding a pair of soft brown eyes looking back at him.

"So I see," C said with a small smile that was more about the eyes than the mouth.

* * *

"That did not take long," Haku observed as they walked away from C's unit.

"Did you like him?" Itachi asked, very aware that Haku had said almost nothing.

"Yes, very much," Haku admitted, "but he made me feel very young and very crass."

Itachi stopped so that Haku would turn to face him. "You are young, Haku-kun. You could never, ever be crass." He smiled. "What would you like to do? We are this far from the compound, we should take advantage of it." He considered. "I know. We should go to a tea dance."

"A tea dance?" Haku asked.

"Informal formal dancing," Itachi told him. "We will find a communication point, look to see if one is being held today and contact Kisame to tell him where we will be."

Haku did not understand but he was content to follow Itachi's plan.

It was nice. It was a pleasant room. There was music played by real people on traditional instruments. There were enough couples dancing for it to be lively but not crowded. About a third of the couples were male-male so they did not feel out of place.

Haku soon realised that he and Itachi were not good dancers, they were excellent dancers. Even the other couples would stop occasionally and watch them. Sometimes they would applaud at the end of a dance.

When Kisame arrived he was admitted without question and Haku guessed that Itachi had warned the security staff at the door. Kisame sat on one of the delicate little chairs at one of the small tables and drank tea out of a dainty cup with flowers on it. A murmur ran through the other dancers as they connected Itachi's appearance and Kisame's presence. Haku was pleased that their reaction was not negative. They were excited; he could imagine them rushing home to tell their families that Itachi the ex-Uchiha and the legendary sharkman had turned up at their tea dance.

As they were leaving one of the other dancers approached them.

"Excuse me but have you ever considered competing?" he asked. "There is an open competition each year. The preliminary round is in twelve days time. There are details available from all communication points."

Itachi smiled his thanks, his arm possessively around Haku's waist.

Kisame bugged them about competing all the way home and had looked up details before the evening meal. He brought it up during the mealtime conversation, trumping Haku and Itachi's news about C. The others were mildly interested until he said that the bookies took bets on the outcome and that, as complete unknowns, they would be offering long odds of them even making the top fifty.

A promise to compete had been wrung out of them before they left the table.

* * *

Twelve days later they stood in the queue to register for the preliminaries. Once they had given the names under which they wished to dance there was a scan to confirm that they were purebred; hybrids were considered to have too much of an advantage.

"Everyone dances for ten minutes," the official told them when they admitted that they had not entered before. "If your number is projected at the end of the session, then you are in the next round. The next round also includes the dancers who have been successful enough in the past to be exempt from qualification. You are in the tenth batch of dancers. Your number is 678."

Kisame was delighted that they were in the tenth batch. He was convinced that the odds the bookies were offering would shorten dramatically once they started to dance. Having nine groups of dancers before them would allow the crew members to spread their bets and reduce the chances of warning the bookies how good they were.

Haku had to admit that few of the couples in the first nine batches were impressive.

They danced well; Kisame was not the only person applauding them as they left the floor.

Talking to other competitors, they learnt that there was a maximum of twenty places for couples from the preliminaries in the main competition and that it was almost unheard of for novices to qualify. Haku was glad that they had danced before finding that out; seven hundred and fifty couples would have danced by the time the fifteenth batch finished.

Many couples left before the end but they did not; it seemed rude.

Haku had convinced himself that their number would not come up but there it was; 678. Kisame crushed both of them to him and spun about in celebration.

* * *

The others were full of it when they arrived home. Kisame had been correct; the bookies odds on them had fallen within minutes of them taking to the floor and had dropped dramatically once they had qualified.

Haku hated to think how many credits the crew had on them.

He was more interested in how Inoichi had found his visit to C-san. Gai and Kunugi had already experienced appointments; Gai had described C-san as 'lovely' and Kunugi had arrived home with a happy, contented expression on his face.

He tracked Inoichi down and found him in the kitchen giving Choza a minute by minute account of his time with C-san. Haku listened from the crew room, interested to judge Choza's response and rescue him should intervention be required.

"C-san sounds very nice," Choza said after a detailed description of one of C's techniques. "Perhaps you should take him a gift next time you visit. It may make him more likely to accept the contract."

There was a short silence. "You really do prefer to be with your dog-boy than someone like C-san," Inoichi said, disbelief apparent in his voice.

"I am very happy with Kiba," Choza confirmed. "I hope that visiting C-san makes you equally happy."

Haku smiled and crept away from the door. The door to his sitting room was open. Itachi was inside, which was not surprising, but Kisame was also there, which was.

"Kisame has booked the bathroom," Itachi told him. "He is wondering if both of us could join him."

Haku's breath caught. Were they ready? It was true that he and Itachi were completely stalled. However intimate they were when they danced, they had yet to progress beyond the occasional kiss. Being naked together would be different.

"Princess?" Kisame queried.

He found himself nodding.

* * *

Kisame had obviously given the situation some thought. He brought an extra stool into the bathroom and placed it in a corner, giving Itachi somewhere to sit that was a little apart.

Haku watched Itachi slip off his robe and hang it on the hook before sitting on the stool.

He and Kisame began their usual bathing ritual. Kisame sat on the stool and Haku washed him. He was about half way through when Itachi had moved from the stool and joined them. He began washing Kisame's back, stroking the skin only in the smooth direction.

Once he was clean Haku usually gave Kisame a blowjob but he picked up from Kisame that this was unwise. Perhaps it would have been possible if Itachi had stayed in his corner as an audience but not with him involved. Instead Haku rinsed Kisame, liberally spraying Itachi in the process.

Kisame slid into the deep, warm water and sat on the ledge at the side of the bath. Haku watched Itachi's reaction. He was obviously familiar with Kisame's love of water; his lips had quirked into a small, fond smile.

He looked at Itachi. Itachi looked back. He had to think of something quickly, before the situation became too awkward. He put the small stools facing each other and indicated an imaginary line separating them.

"This is a mirror," he said. "You are my reflection." He took up a washcloth and a squeeze-bottle of cleanser and sat on the stool.

Itachi hesitated for a moment and then copied him.

It worked. Imitating Haku gave Itachi something to think about and had the added bonus of being titillating for Kisame. They washed themselves, each paying particular attention to his own hair, and then rinsed themselves. Finally they slid into the bath, intending to sit to either side of Kisame.

Only Kisame caught them and they ended up each sitting on one of his thighs with one of his arms around their respective waists. Itachi's left knee touched Haku's right.

To Haku's surprise Itachi did not object. Instead he shut his eyes and laid his head against Kisame's shoulder.

Kisame had hinted that he and Itachi sometimes cuddled but Haku had never seen it. He realised that this was it; Itachi sat in Kisame's lap or, on this occasion, on half his lap.

Haku created the mirror image against Kisame's other shoulder. He did not stop a few tears running down his cheeks, trusting the bathwater to hide them. That this should be the way that Itachi showed his love for Kisame, and that he should be allowed to share it, was overwhelming.

Kisame kissed the tops of their heads, first Itachi's and then Haku's.

"Ita-chan. Hime-chan," he whispered.

* * *

Continued in chapter 2


	2. Kisame's miracle

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story. **

**Scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

**Chapter two: Kisame's miracle**

_This chapter begins four divs after the start of 'Partners in the dance'._

* * *

Haku's feet were frozen to the spot. He had never been so frightened. He had faced slavers and pirates. He had been in battles. He had been raped and shot at. He had even been killed. Never had he even so wanted to be anywhere else than where he was.

Itachi squeezed his hand. "For Kisame," he whispered. "We don't have to win, Haku-chan, we just have to dance."

That was true; they had made the final; the first novices to do so in eleven standards. No one expected them to come anywhere but twenty-first.

Haku was extremely grateful that Itachi was fearless.

Most of their family was out there. The venue had boxes for the rich and powerful, six of which had been booked by Shikamaru through various of his virtual companies and then all but two sold on. Many among the dancers and a goodly proportion of the audience knew of their connection to Uchiha. They had been watching the boxes in hopeful anticipation.

The roar of appreciation when Sasuke and Naruto had appeared had been deafening.

At least they did not have the floor to themselves, three couples danced at a time, and they had been lucky in that they had been given their first choice of dance, the tango.

The music began. They danced. It was exhilarating; Itachi was beyond his best and Haku responded.

Crazily, he was sorry when it was over.

There was seating set aside for contestants who had danced. He sat close to Itachi and watched the other couples. They were all excellent. Half way through the groups of competitors there was an exhibition dance by a pair of hybrid dancers. Haku was glad that he had the chance to watch them. They were amazing.

When the next three competing couples came to join the audience the hybrid dancers came with them. The woman asked the couple sitting next to Haku if they would be kind enough to move places so that she could converse with Haku-san.

Haku looked at her. He wondered what species her non-human genes came from. Judging by her hair, her whiskers and her eyes it was a mammal, maybe some species of cat. Her partner had even fewer non-human features. He had dark orange-red hair.

"I am Yugito," the woman told him without any apology for imposing on him. "This is my partner Roshi. We have met very few functional hybrids. We understand you are close to Kisame, the sharkman, and to Naruto, the fox-human hybrid. We would like to meet them."

Itachi leaned forward and across Haku towards the woman. "I am Itachi. You will address me rather than Haku-san. I will tell Kisame-san and Naruto-san your names and give them your message. You will send a communication to Uchiha and it will be up to each of them whether they reply."

The woman looked to her partner, who nodded. "Thank you," she replied. "Itachi-san, Haku-san," she added.

Itachi bowed very slightly. "Yugito-san, Roshi-san," he acknowledged.

* * *

They had come ninth.

Haku was not convinced that they deserved to come ninth. He wondered if Sasuke and Naruto's appearance had dazzled the judges. Some of the other dancers said it was because of the raw sexuality of their dancing, which was entirely appropriate for the tango and which few purebred couples ever managed to achieve.

Kisame and the others would be ecstatic; some of the bets they had placed between them registering and them dancing in the preliminaries had been on them coming in the top ten.

He clutched the plaque confirming their ninth place, leaving Itachi holding the rather tacky trophy proclaiming them best novices. The floor was seething with competitors, well-wishers and fans. Itachi had one arm firmly around Haku's waist.

Sasuke and Naruto had slipped away before the end of the competition. The plan was for a celebratory meal at home.

Then Kisame was walking towards them. The crowd parted before him.

He smiled at them. Haku felt rather than saw the people about them melting away. He took the trophy from Itachi.

"Very fine," he pronounced with amusement in his eyes. His eyes went to where the hybrid dancers where standing staring at him. "What do they want?" he asked.

"To meet you and Naruto-san," Itachi replied. "Their names are Yugito and Roshi. I have told them to send a communication to Uchiha."

Kisame shrugged. "Naruto-san may wish to meet them. I do not." He hugged Haku to him. "Do you wish to stay here for longer or for us to make our way home?"

"Home," Haku confirmed.

There was no problem leaving the floor with Kisame as their escort.

* * *

The celebration was in the hall so that they could sing and dance after eating. Gaara, Lee and C-san had been invited; C-san had been at the competition in the second box. It transpired that C-san played a small harp and sang beautifully. Haku guessed he could also dance but, given the way Gaara-san's eyes were riveted on him, perhaps it was wise decision to insist on being part of the band.

"Thank you, Haku-san," he said as Haku brought a tray full of long, cold drinks for the musicians. He took one of the cups. "This is most enjoyable. It is such an honour to be allowed to participate in a family occasion." He took a few swallows. "I have not had a chance to congratulate you and Itachi-san. You were so exciting to watch." He looked to where Sasuke was being kissed by Naruto. "And Sasuke-sama is such an amazing musician. A truly unexpected joy."

Haku could see C-san's genuine enjoyment. "I am very lucky," he admitted.

C-san was studying him. "You must come to tea, Haku-san."

* * *

Haku found himself vacillating between kimonos, wondering which to wear to tea with C-san. In the end he picked his current everyday favourite but spent a little extra time on his hair and hands. He knew the fighters almost always took flowers and that C-san's apartment must be overflowing with them. Instead he had asked Choza for time in the kitchen and baked thin, melt-in-the-mouth biscuits.

There were two halves to C-san's apartment; the rooms in which he entertained his clients and his living space. He showed Haku into his private sitting room, which was elegant but homely. There were, as he had suspected, a lot of flowers.

"I think this contract is perfect for me," C-san admitted after they had been conversing for some time. "I assume that you know far more about my background than is in my public profile."

Haku had been expecting the conversation to turn that way. "Yes, Shikamaru-san did a complete background check. He is very thorough." He decided to push the conversation forward. "A few of us know that you are from the Borders and that you are a qualified Therapist specialising in sex therapy."

C-san smiled. "I discovered that I could achieve far more under the guise of a courtesan," he replied. "Also that life as a courtesan in Tarrasade is much more enjoyable than that as a sex Therapist on Palance." He looked directly into Haku's eyes. "You have done a wonderful job with them, Haku-san. You are very gifted. I am honoured that you should trust me with them."

Haku found himself nervous but he remained resolute. He needed C-san's assistance. "It was not my idea but Itachi-san's," he confessed.

C-san understood immediately. "You wonder as to Itachi-san's motives," he deduced. "At the simplest level, I am sure he wanted to relieve some of the pressure on you, Haku-san." He searched Haku's expression. "Do you think you can help him when you are so deeply involved?"

"I can help him but not as a Therapist," Haku admitted. "I do not know if he will accept therapy. I do not know if he needs conventional therapy or sex therapy or both. I do know that knowing your background made him more determined to persuade you to take the contract. However, that could have been for the sake of the others rather than him thinking about himself."

"Has he been assessed?" C-san asked.

"Yes, by Citizen Scientist Oyone. There is a report. A number of us have seen it because Sasuke-sama had to decide if he should live or die."

"Because of the massacre," C-san suggested.

"And the people he murdered in the eight standards that followed," Haku told him. "He remembers none of it. He lost too many memories when his brain was damaged and then regenerated. However, living with the guilt of what he did is only one small aspect of the problem." He managed a very small smile. "I think he may be the case of a lifetime."

C-san's eyes were sympathetic. "Why don't you ask him if he would let me read the report? It would be a first step."

* * *

"What do you want?" C-san asked Itachi at the beginning of their first session.

"I want Kisame to be happy," Itachi responded immediately. "Haku and I share that aim. Before Haku all I ever did was ruin Kisame's life. Now I do whatever Haku decides and Kisame is the happiest he has ever been."

"So you are here in therapy," C-san observed.

"So I am here in therapy," Itachi confirmed.

"Nothing drives you other than Kisame-san's happiness?" C-san queried.

Itachi considered. "I would die for Sasuke. Any or all of us would."

C-san nodded his understanding. "What would make Kisame even happier?" he asked.

Itachi took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "If he could fuck me and I could enjoy it," he admitted. "Almost as good would be him and me fucking Haku and the three of us enjoying it." He opened his eyes. "That is Haku's stated aim."

"That would be easier to achieve than you enjoying Kisame fucking you," C-san agreed. "How do you feel about the memory loss, Itachi-san?"

"As if it were a gift," Itachi confessed. "Even though I know of some of the terrible things I did, I do not have to live with the memory of doing them. Also, knowing that Haku and Sasuke have decided to give me another chance, despite what I did to them, is a source of strength."

"Not Kisame-san?" C-san asked.

"Kisame never gave up on me. No matter what I did to him or to others, he never turned away from me," Itachi explained. He took another deep breath. "Kisame says he wished for a miracle and that this is it. That is now my purpose in life, to be Kisame's miracle. The memory loss makes that possible. Without it, Sasuke would have had no choice but to kill me. Without it, I could not have lived with the memories of what I had done. Without it, Haku would still loathe me for what I did to him."

"Without it, I would probably have had no hope of helping you," C-san admitted.

"You can help me? Itachi asked.

"Yes, Itachi-san, I can help you," C-san assured him.

* * *

"I think you are ready to risk a first step," C-san told him four divs later.

Itachi had visited C-san every four days throughout that time, with the exception of ten days when he had been on a mission; this was his thirty-third session. He had been pushing for over a div for them to give Kisame even a fraction of what he desired. Even so, he could feel sweat on his forehead and his palms.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, managing to keep his voice from breaking or shaking.

C-san smiled gently. "I think we have worked hard to establish what is likely to be successful. You, Kisame and Haku but with only you and Haku fucking. No kissing on the mouth. No suggestion of anyone penetrating you, orally or anally, with anything."

"I can't fuck Haku," Itachi insisted. "It might remind him of what I did to him." He had already changed his mind. He was not ready. It was a minefield and even C-san had no hope of finding a path.

"It will be fine, Itachi-san," C-san reassured him. "Haku-san will ride you. This is how he and Kisame usually fuck."

Itachi imagined it. It did not excite him but it did not repel him or frighten him. "That might work," he admitted. He risked allowing his imagination to roam slightly. "I do not want him to put his mouth on my penis," he said. This time his voice shook. He hated it when he could not control himself. Even breaking down repeatedly in front of C-san had not made him any more comfortable with showing such appalling weakness.

"I shall make sure that Haku knows that," C-san assured him. "Now, do you want to go over the details with Haku beforehand?"

Itachi considered. "Yes. No. Could you tell me or could he write them down?"

"I shall ask him to write it down," C-san decided. "I am sure the three of you would like to keep the details private." He leaned forward slightly. "Itachi-san, I want you to take a relaxant that does not affect sexual performance."

Itachi frowned. He was wary of drugs. Rin had told him that it had been the drugs that almost killed him.

"If you panic or lash out it will put the three of you back divs, possibly standards," C-san reminded him.

"Is the drug on Rin-san's approved list?" he asked.

"Yes, it is one I use regularly," C-san assured him.

He nodded. "When?" he asked.

"This evening," C-san told him.

Itachi could see the sense in that; there would be less time for him to brood or change his mind. He could fill the time between with training and meditation.

* * *

Kisame read, re-read and memorised the instructions that Haku had left for him. He went to the bathroom that Haku had booked for him and washed himself. He added the contents of the bottle to the bathwater before soaking for thirty minutes.

As he dressed in the clothes Haku had laid out for him he realised that the fabric no longer caught on his skin. He stroked his forearm. It was smooth in one direction, as always, but no longer so rough in the other; there was still texture but it no longer resembled sandpaper.

Kisame knew the effect was only temporary; a coating for his scales. Rin had warned them that he should only use it occasionally and insisted that it be formulated so that it could be removed by the standard cleanser. Even so, Kisame imagined Haku's hands on him and smiled.

At the appointed time he made his way to one of the apartments in the guest quarters. Haku answered his knock. Instead of the ornate kimono Kisame had expected he was wearing a simple, white, silk robe that moulded itself to his body, clearly announcing that he was naked beneath. His hair was down and tied loosely back from his face. His feet were bare.

Kisame wanted him. If it had not been for the instructions he would have carried him into a bedroom and ravished him. Instead he shed his sandals and long jacket, so that he was clad only in the loose silk pyjama pants and matching short kimono that Haku had chosen. Haku took the jacket from him and hung it in a closet. He indicated that Kisame should precede him into the next room.

Itachi was there. It was entirely unexpected. Kisame felt momentarily giddy.

He was kneeling on the floor with his hands loosely in his lap. He was clothed as Kisame but in dark red rather than dove grey. His hair had been gathered together and tied a hand's breadth from the ends but as his head was bowed it still obscured his face.

Kisame went to the chair as per his instructions. He sat.

Itachi lifted his head. Kisame's gut clenched. For Kisame, no one, not even Haku, would ever be as beautiful as Itachi. The pupils of his eyes were huge, the deep red-brown of his irises reduced to a narrow rim. Kisame suspected he had taken something but he told himself that it would be on C-san's advice and with Rin's consent.

He stood in one, fluid, graceful movement and glided across the space between them. Kisame uttered the smallest of groans as Itachi settled into his lap and leaned against his shoulder. Itachi slid his hand under the lapel of Kisame's kimono and stroked the bare skin of his chest, first down in the usual direction and then upwards with the very tips of his fingers.

"This is nice," he whispered. "Less rough." He repeated the action.

Kisame held him a little more tightly. "Ita-chan?" he queried.

Itachi lifted his head and looked into his eyes. "I needed something," he admitted. "Maybe not in the future, but now."

Kisame kissed his forehead. "That is fine, Ita-chan."

Itachi, reassured, rested his head back on Kisame's shoulder.

A movement caught Kisame's attention. Haku was moving a screen. Behind it was a bed draped in crimson silk. Kisame remembered his instructions. He had assumed that they referred to Haku but he now realised that he was meant to lay Itachi on the bed.

He would trust Haku. Trusting Haku had brought them a long, long way.

Haku sat on the far side, waiting.

Kisame lifted Itachi, carried him and placed him on the bed. Itachi clung for a moment, so Kisame did not move away. Haku leaned across and removed the tie from Itachi's hair.

Between them they gently removed Itachi's clothes. Haku then shrugged off his robe and slid Kisame's kimono from his shoulders.

Haku arranged Itachi on the bed; one small pillow under his hips and a larger one under his head. He spread Itachi's hair across the crimson silk.

**oo******oo**

Kisame wrapped Itachi in the crimson silk and held until he slept. Haku had reclaimed his white robe and snuggled close beside them. Once Itachi was sound asleep, Kisame carried him through to the bedroom where Haku had prepared a bed large enough for the three of them.

Haku folded back the covers. Kisame placed Itachi in the centre of the bed. They carefully untangled him from the silk. He did not murmur, never mind wake. Haku covered him gently.

They did the small things they normally did before they slept.

Kisame hesitated about taking off his pants but Haku persuaded him with a small frown and a nod. Haku shucked his robe and slid under the covers. Kisame took the opposite side.

"You did not come," Kisame whispered.

"Neither did you," Haku replied with a smile.

It did not matter to either of them.

Kisame waited until Haku's breathing confirmed that he was sleeping. Then he propped himself up on one elbow and studied them.

His miracle and his angel.

* * *

_._


	3. First steps

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******Scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

**Chapter three: First steps**

_This chapter begins after chapter 13 of 'Iteration'_

* * *

Itachi knew that C-san could and would outwait him. He would wait for a reply to his question, "Is there anything in particular bothering you, Itachi-san?"

Itachi could lie and say no. He could say yes and then lie by saying that he did not want to talk about it. The other alternative was to face up to the issue and talk it through.

"Haku wants us to try role-playing," he admitted.

C-san did not smile, which Itachi appreciated. "Role-play can be a very successful way of loosening sexual inhibitions," he replied. "Do you have a problem with role-playing?"

Itachi was not sure of the answer. "Yes," he decided.

"Why?" C-san asked.

Itachi knew the answer. Itachi Uchiha would have never, not in one thousand standards, dressed up as a table dancer. The problem was that he was no longer Itachi Uchiha and he had promised himself that he would do whatever Haku thought best.

This was what Haku thought was best.

"The role Haku wants me to play is out of my comfort zone," he said finally. That sounded neutral enough.

"May I ask what it is?" C-san asked.

Itachi felt his jaw tense. "A table dancer," he managed, through gritted teeth.

C-san nodded. "Very clever," he observed. "Members of the audience are never allowed to touch a table dancer. The table dancer is always in control of the situation."

Itachi had not appreciated that the role was so carefully chosen.

"May I offer advice, Itachi-san?" C-san asked.

C-san very rarely offered unsolicited advice. Itachi nodded.

"Firstly, why not ask Haku for more details of what he has planned? Perhaps you could discuss how to make the role more acceptable to you. Second, what about another layer of role-play? Perhaps if you thought of yourself as a spy trying to extract information from a target?"

They were both good ideas. Itachi sighed.

Haku knew best.

* * *

"You could wear a sack and Kisame would still think you were the most beautiful creature in known space," Haku told Itachi.

Itachi found himself flushing, which was embarrassing. He had always been careful not to think about the way Kisame saw him.

They were in the closet considering outfits. Itachi glanced at the door for the second or third time.

"It is locked," Haku assured him. "I said I would lock it, so it is locked," he added tartly.

"I apologise, Hime-chan," Itachi replied promptly. The situation would not be improved if Haku was irritated.

Haku sniffed. "Apology accepted. I know you will not want to cross-dress."

That was an enormous relief.

"Not that you wouldn't look good," Haku added but went swiftly on. "And I am guessing that slutty isn't really your thing."

"Kisame would not like slutty," Itachi insisted and found himself flushing again.

Haku smiled. "Indeed. Kisame would not like slutty."

Itachi looked at his image in the mirror. He looked dangerous and sexy. Going for dark brown leather rather than black had made a surprising difference; the black had looked like a cheap costume but the brown worked. The makeup made him look unlike himself, which he understood was important. The higher than normal heels on the boots would get a little getting used to.

"There are a lot of knives," he observed.

"Your knife-throwing skills are excellent," Haku reminded him. "I shall put up a board behind where Kisame will be sitting." He pushed Itachi down onto one of the chairs and pulled his hair into a high pony tail, a style Itachi never wore, and then plaited it with practiced fingers. "You should think about when you should loosen the braid and when you should let down your hair."

Itachi noticed that they had moved from 'if' to 'when' as soon as Haku had seen his response to his reflection.

"I stay on the table and dance," he began uncertainly.

"And other stuff. Combat moves. Throw knives. Take clothes off," Haku encouraged.

Itachi scowled at him. "So Kisame gets excited. What happens next?" he asked.

Haku turned away slightly. He began folding or hanging the clothes they had rejected. "I will give him a blowjob from under the table. His table, not the one you are dancing on."

Itachi frowned. That was not right. Even if he had not realised that for himself, Haku's body language would have told him. "No. He will be thinking about me."

Haku briefly, too briefly, turned sad brown eyes to him. "Itachi, he thinks about you most of the times he and I fuck. It's been like that ever since Jewel. I lost him when Kabuto kidnapped you."

Itachi was glad he was sitting down. His mind was whirling. There was so much he had refused to think about. How much was Haku willing to sacrifice to have even a small part of Kisame? Then there was Mai. She might be a tadpole in a bag now, but she would be a baby soon; their baby.

"So, when it comes to fucking, I have his mind but you have his body," he said cautiously.

Haku was still folding clothes. "Something like that," he replied.

"It would be much better if we both shared his mind and his body," Itachi continued.

Haku put the clothes down and sat on the other chair. "Yes, but you can't. No one understands better than Kisame that you can't."

Itachi took a deep breath. He had never been a coward. He could take the next step. "I think I could... I never did that when..." his voice trailed away as his throat closed. The memories were there, fresh and horrific.

Haku was in his lap, his arms about his neck, cooing in his ear. "Shh, shh, Ita-san, come back. It was long ago. He is gone."

Itachi hated that he was so weak. He hugged Haku and gave himself a few moments to recover. "I mean it. It's not like I can't fuck people. I can do that because it is... ..different. We can think of things for me to do with Kisame that are different."

"I do not think you fucking Kisame is a solution," Haku said with a smile.

Itachi's mind froze at the thought of it; of the thought of anyone fucking Kisame.

"Not that he wouldn't let you if you asked," Haku added.

Itachi managed a shake of the head. It would not take them anywhere they wished to go.

"Fingers," Haku suggested. "Maybe hair."

"Fingers and hair," Itachi confirmed. He had grown his hair so long to spite his father. It had been a symbol of his defiance, like painting his nails. He imagined the scene and it was fine. "You will be there?" he asked anxiously.

Haku kissed his cheek. "I will be there," he confirmed.

* * *

Itachi lounged on a chair that Haku had placed on the table. He made a show of examining his black painted nails as Haku, dressed in a pretty kimono, conducted Kisame to his place on one of the many floor cushions. Kisame looked towards the sake on one small, low table and the lube on the other before sinking down and fixing his gaze on Itachi.

Haku bowed towards Itachi. "We have a guest, Ita-san," he said in an uncertain voice.

Itachi made an exasperated exclamation, stood up and pushed the chair with his foot towards the edge of the table. Haku caught it and placed it gently on the floor.

It was not in Itachi to do anything badly. He had decided to think of it as being in training and practiced for days in front of the mirror. He started almost carelessly but every move and gesture was calculated to draw and direct the eye.

Haku took his cue perfectly, rustling his silk kimono so that Kisame would look away. The first of Itachi's throwing knives thudded into the small table only a hand's span from Kisame's right hand.

Kisame's eye flicked back to the source of the danger.

Itachi hissed and turned his back, only to move sinuously in a way that ensured that Kisame's eye travelled to his leather-clad butt. He swayed his slim hips, which were encircled with a studded belt.

A small groan issued from Kisame's lips.

"I will not dance for a man who cannot be bothered to pay attention," Itachi complained.

"Please, Ita-san," Haku begged. "It was my fault, not Kisame-san's."

Itachi sniffed but unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled it from the loops holding it. He tossed it in Kisame's general direction.

Kisame extended a hand and deftly caught it.

Then Haku produced a small drum and Itachi began dancing to the rhythm he set. At irregular times, but always with the beat, a knife, an accessory or, occasionally, a garment would be launched in Kisame's direction until, by the time the dance had finished with a final stomp, Itachi was wearing only the skin tight leather pants and his boots while the board behind Kisame was peppered with knives.

Kisame whistled and applauded; Itachi stood near the edge of the table and glared.

Haku moved forward to remove Itachi's boots only to be pre-empted by Kisame.

"Allow me Ita-san," he asked.

Itachi appeared to consider and then jumped from his table to the side table at Kisame's left. Once there he allowed Kisame undo the fastenings on his boots and then stepped out of them one by one. With the ghost of a smile he leapt back to his own table, leaving Kisame with his footwear.

Once barefoot, Itachi began a very different type of dance, lithe and flowing. After a few moves he stopped, crouched, at the edge of the table and extended a hand to Haku.

Haku looked at him in surprise but came closer, took Itachi's hand and stepped up onto the table.

Slowly, carefully, Itachi removed Haku's obi and then his kimono.

In response, Haku loosened Itachi's braid and let down his hair.

When Haku was stripped to his undergarments, they danced; woven together, their movements restricted by the size of the table.

Then Haku led Itachi down from the table and towards Kisame.

Haku removed Kisame's shirt and knelt behind him. He pulled Kisame toward him so that his back was against Haku's thighs and his head resting on Haku's abdomen.

"I am going to hold your hands," he whispered. He took Kisame's huge hands in his small ones.

Itachi watched Haku move behind Kisame and take his hands, Haku's gaze then moved to Itachi, willing him to come closer. He crouched down, placed a hand on each of Kisame's ankles and hesitantly spread his legs. Then he moved forward so that he was kneeling between Kisame's calves.

**oo******oo**

Itachi studied Kisame's and Haku's faces anxiously.

Haku was beaming at him, like when they had danced well at the competition.

Kisame looked stunned but in a good way.

Haku released Kisame's left hand and reached for a small towel. Kisame's hand immediately went to Itachi's hair, gently stroking.

"Ita-chan," he said softly. "Thank you."

Itachi was overwhelmed by the need for a cuddle. Normally, when the urge was this strong, he would have asked Kisame if he could sit in his lap. Instead he moved to lie at his right side with his shoulder in Kisame's armpit and his head on his shoulder.

Haku released Kisame's other hand so that Kisame could hold Itachi to him.

Itachi watched as Haku wiped away the cum. Once it was done, he snaked an arm about Kisame's chest and snuggled closer, even hooking his right leg over Kisame's.

"Lie beside me, Hime-chan," Kisame asked.

There was some movement as Haku arranged cushions under Kisame's back and head. Itachi ignored it and clung. Finally Haku snuggled under Kisame's left arm, mirroring Itachi's position.

It was nice; Itachi knew that Kisame had love enough for both of them and for Mai.

* * *

Haku snuggled against Kisame. He had a sudden desire to stroke Itachi's hair and he decided to indulge it. Itachi had done so well; Haku understood enough to know it had been an enormous step forward for him. That Itachi had done it for him, because it hurt Haku to have to substitute for Itachi, was remarkable.

Finally Haku truly believed that this Itachi was not that Itachi.

* * *

Kisame was floating in a warm sea of slightly confused contentment. It had been both fabulous and terrible; fabulous because it had been Itachi and terrible because Kisame had been terrified at every moment that he would scare Itachi.

Only it had not happened. Itachi had been like a little boy with a new toy; at no point had there been any hint that he was thinking about his past.

His arms tightened around the men on either side of him. He adored Itachi, he had always adored Itachi, but Haku had his own place Kisame's heart. Haku loved Kisame so much that he had set aside his hatred of Itachi and he had managed to cajole Itachi from his personal hell to this tiny slice of heaven.

Haku was creating a place for them; for Kisame, Itachi, Haku and Mai.

Itachi nestled closer and the last of Kisame's confusion evaporated. He hugged Haku. Haku's brown eyes looked up at him questioningly. Kisame kissed his forehead and mouthed, "Thank you."

Haku smiled at him.

Kisame smiled back.

It was Haku's family and Kisame was grateful that he and Itachi could be a part of it.

* * *

.


	4. Needing

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******Scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

**Chapter four: Needing**

_This chapter begins immediately after chapter 43 of 'Iteration'_

* * *

Haku saw them bring back the pieces of meat that had been Ranmaru. He watched Konohamaru turn from Naruto to Inari like a hurt child turns from its father to its mother.

Ranmaru had confessed to him.

He had died buying presents for Mai.

Itachi and Kisame were still out, collecting evidence and dealing with the authorities. Haku went to the nursery. He was meant to decant Mai in three days time.

It was unimaginable.

He changed out of the kimono he had been wearing into the simplest and plainest clothes he could find. Then he fetched a hover platform.

He set the gestator to isolation mode, disconnected it and placed it in its shell. Then he lifted it onto to the hover platform, being careful to wedge it so that it could not roll.

When he reached the infirmary, Rin and Dan were unavailable; busy with Ranmaru's body. Shizune was there. Haku told her that he needed Mai put into stasis as soon as possible. For a moment he thought she might question him but instead she nodded and said that she would make sure it happened.

Back in the nursery, Haku lowered the hover platform to the floor and dragged the chest Sasuke had given them onto it. He considered for a few minutes and then opened the lid.

Inside were all the dolls and other toys that Kisame and Itachi had bought or made.

He went through the nursery. Gifts went into the chest. There weren't many of them because most people were waiting for the gift-giving. There were the pictures the children had painted and a few nick-knacks.

Yuki's included a blob that Haku knew was Ranmaru.

He hesitated but added it to the chest with the rest.

He shut the lid, locked the chest and elevated the hover platform.

Once the chest was safely in storage, he systematically destroyed everything in the nursery. Everything made of fabric was snipped into small pieces. He watched the pieces fall from his scissors into a disposal sack.

Destroying the crib was more of a challenge but he managed to do enough to make sure it could never be mended.

The sack and the remains of the crib were piled onto the hover platform.

This time Iruka was waiting when he opened the door. Haku was not surprised. It showed how shocked everyone was that it had taken this long.

He pushed the hover platform towards Iruka, who had to step back to avoid being hit by it.

"Please ask someone to dispose of this," Haku said.

He then stepped back into the room that had been the nursery and locked the door.

He stood in the empty room. Once he could no longer stand he sat down.

Caring for people was the first step towards losing them. This time it had been Ranmaru. Next time it could be Kisame or even Mai.

Ranmaru had reminded Haku of himself before the slavers. Watching him with the children had brought back so many memories. Haku had thought with fondness about the brothers and sisters he had tried so hard to forget.

He had broken his own rules. He was allowing himself to love. Not to obsess, like with Zabuza, but to love.

This was his reminder; a hint of the punishment to come.

Kisame's voice; he ignored it. Knocking; that was easier to ignore than the voice. A pause and then he heard Kisame's voice again.

Haku refused to hear.

A long silence; then the door between the nursery and Haku's room was open. Itachi strode in and made straight for Haku.

Haku looked about for Kisame but he was nowhere to be seen.

Itachi had hold of him before Haku could react. He tried fighting but it was hopeless; Itachi had him fully restrained within seconds.

He was carried through to his room. Somehow Itachi managed to shut the door to the nursery with his foot. He put Haku on the bed but did not release his hold.

"You are upsetting Kisame," Itachi warned him. "You are breaking the rule."

"Kisame comes first," Haku whispered.

"Kisame comes first," Itachi confirmed. "I am going to let go. You are going to stay here and work out a way of explaining to Kisame what you have done. You will make it sound sensible rather than borderline insane. He has gone to get Shino to open the door. I will intercept them. When we get back your explanation will be ready."

Itachi let go and stalked out the door.

Haku stood up. He was trembling. He checked his appearance in the mirror and put his hair up. He then slid open the door between his room and the sitting room the three of them shared.

He had a tea tray ready and the kettle heating by the time Itachi returned with Kisame.

"It would be wrong to taint Mai's birth with the crew's grief," he said as he poured three cups of tea. His hands were surprisingly steady. "It is better to delay a little."

He could see that Kisame was unconvinced but, thankfully, he decided to accept it.

"With Mai due to be decanted so soon, the decision had to be taken immediately," Itachi stated.

Haku picked up the thread. "Yes, I am sorry I did not discuss it with you first, Kisame-san," he added.

Kisame looked from Haku to Itachi and then back to Haku. "Do not worry yourself, Hime-chan. It would always be your decision to make."

Once Haku had convinced Kisame that he was coping, just very tired, Kisame agreed that it would be a good idea for Haku to lie down while he and Itachi found out the latest about the assassins.

Itachi hung back. When Kisame was out the door he came over to Haku and, to Haku's surprise, kissed his temple.

"I am very proud of you, Haku-chan," he whispered.

Haku watched him leave and the door close.

He found himself agreeing with Itachi; he was both surprised and proud that he was sitting drinking tea rather than in pieces on the nursery floor.

* * *

"I have reserved you an appointment with C-san," Itachi told him two days later.

Haku opened his mouth to protest but a look from Itachi silenced him.

"What you did the other day was not normal, Haku-chan," Itachi reminded him. "Putting Mai into stasis, perhaps. Cutting up a roomful of baby clothes and frilly stuff into tiny pieces, no. Destroying the crib, no." He looked at Haku with his penetrating dark eyes. "You cannot go back on your decision to conceive her."

Haku was stung. "I don't want to," he insisted.

Itachi frowned at him. "Then go to C-san and work it out."

* * *

It was his fourth session with C-san. Haku still felt uncomfortable being in the working half of C-san's apartment as a client rather than in the residential part as a guest. He was only there because Itachi would say something if he missed a session.

This time C-san had introduced a prop. Haku recognised it as a sign of how unproductive the other three sessions had been. There were twelve small candles in amber glass holders on Haku's side of the low table between them, arranged in two lines of six. On C-san's side there were another five. To one side there was a box containing more of the candles.

Once they were settled, C-san lit one of the candles on his side.

"In memory of my grandmother, who always encouraged me to be what I was instead of what others wanted me to be," he said as the wick caught and burned.

Haku sat perfectly skill.

C-san waited for five minutes and then took a candle from the box. He placed it equidistant between them.

"In memory of Ranmaru, who loved children," he stated.

Haku watched the tiny flame flicker. "Ranmaru," he echoed.

* * *

"What does C-san think your underlying issue is?" Itachi asked that evening when Kisame was socialising with the elite warriors in the shared area. Haku and Itachi were in their sitting room; Haku was sewing and Itachi had been reading.

Haku sniffed. C-san had not said but Haku knew; the twelve candles stood for his brothers and sisters. "He thinks I have never grieved for the people I have lost."

"Have you?" Itachi queried.

"Maybe not," Haku admitted.

Itachi went back to his book and Haku to his sewing.

* * *

Next time all the candles were in the box. C-san took one out and lit it.

"For Ranmaru," he said.

"For Ranmaru," Haku echoed.

His hand went to the box. He picked out a candle and set it on the table. He picked up the lighter and touched it to the wick. Then he placed the lighter carefully on the table.

It was the first time he had deliberately thought of his baby sister in over a decade. Not that memories did not steal into his mind, particularly when he felt a baby's soft hair.

"In memory of Megumi," he whispered, "and her smile."

Then the grief hit him like an avalanche.

He refused to break in front of C-san. He sat there, immobile; incapable of maintaining his control if he should move or speak. C-san tried talking to him but swiftly desisted and summoned Kisame using the intercom.

Once Kisame and Itachi arrived and C-san had withdrawn, Haku's facade shattered. He knew that he was rocking and he could hear the most appalling wailing that had to be him because it could not be anyone else.

When the worst was over he was sitting in Kisame's lap, wrapped in his embrace. Itachi was kneeling beside them. He placed a hand on either side of Haku's head and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"We are privileged that you should allow us to share this," he whispered. "We are in awe of the love you feel. We are grateful to be your family. We would be honoured should you one day tell us about the family that went before us."

Kisame's touch and Itachi's words anchored him.

"C-san invited us to stay in one of the suites here," Itachi told him. "Or we can go back to the crew room."

"I want to go home," Haku insisted.

They sat in their sitting room. Itachi made tea.

"Kisame has something to tell you," Itachi said.

Kisame's head whipped around. Haku was surprised at the hostility in the look he gave Itachi. "Now?" he queried.

"Now," Itachi insisted.

Haku was intrigued.

He listened carefully. Kotohime had a technique to make human chromosomes containing Kisame's genes. Kisame could have children, although they would be purebred rather than shark-human hybrids.

Haku considered. "A little brother for Mai," he suggested.

Itachi smiled with his eyes. "A little brother for Mai," he agreed.

Kisame did not play along. "Haku-chan, what is happening with Mai?" he asked.

They talked. Haku realised that it was the first time they had ever discussed their family within a family. Previously he had done what he had thought was best and Itachi and Kisame had acquiesced or merely complied.

"So we all have things to do," Itachi summarised, looking at the list they had made. "I am going to speak to Sasuke about whether we can pick out some furniture from the old household. If he says yes, I will speak with Iruka-san. Kisame is going to ask Rin to proceed with making his humanised chromosomes so that we can take the decision about another child when we are ready. Haku is going to talk to Kiba-san about whether it will be possible for Mai to be cared for occasionally in the playroom, like Ayame-chan."

* * *

Ten days later, Haku regarded the new double room with immense satisfaction. Itachi really did have the most exquisite taste. While Haku had been overwhelmed at the quantity and quality of furnishings in the various Uchiha apartments and storerooms, Itachi had unerringly selected elegant items that looked good together and were not so delicate or ornate that Kisame would feel uncomfortable.

Their new shared bedroom was where Haku's room had been and Haku's room was now on the far side of the nursery. For now that had him walking through an almost empty room, but he had finally managed to convince Itachi that he was fine with it; that day by day they would make decisions and, slowly, the room would develop.

There was one item in the room; the chest. Haku had asked Kisame to retrieve it from storage the day before.

Second would be Shou's gestator, followed by what they required to care for Mai and then Mai herself.

Today would be their first evening together since completing the room. Choza was cooking them a special meal that Kisame could serve from the tiny kitchen that they had built off the sitting room.

Haku went to get ready. As always, he made sure that he was clean and prepared, even though he knew it was unlikely they would end up fucking.

It had taken him a long time to understand that the intimacy was much more important than the sex. Haku had thought that dancing with Itachi, or Itachi sitting on Kisame's lap, were substitutes for fucking. They were not. They were expressions of their intimacy. Fucking was another such expression but one that, unfortunately, Itachi still struggled to negotiate.

He sat at his dressing table, brushing his hair and thinking about Itachi. The three of them had edged forwards for standards with Itachi always giving the impression he was on the edge of cracking or bolting. C-san had helped greatly, but even he had admitted that Itachi was so damaged that optimism might have to give way to realism.

Yet all it had taken was for Haku to be weak. The more he needed Itachi, the stronger Itachi became. Haku smiled. The children would need Itachi. He would respond to that need and grow even stronger.

* * *

The dinner had been lovely. Itachi, mindful of Haku's hatred of mess, had tidied up perfectly while Haku had flirted with Kisame. It had been nice.

This was more than nice.

**oo*****oo**

Then they cuddled.

It was, Haku decided as he drifted off to sleep, perfect.

* * *

.


	5. Princess

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******Scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

**Chapter five: Princess**

_This is written to be read after Iteration chapter 104. The crew is in Tarrasade and the Uchiha section of Level 1 has been badly damaged by a bomb planted on the surface._

* * *

For Kisame the nightmare had been short. It had lasted from the moment he had felt the floor vibrate oddly beneath his feet to when he was sitting in the infirmary listening to Rin describing Haku's injuries. As soon as Rin said that Haku would recover fully, Kisame was fine.

After that is it was a matter of waiting. Kisame was skilled at waiting. Waiting had delivered him his miracle.

He and Itachi did not even discussed unpodding Mai and Shou. It was unthinkable. Haku was the centre of Mai and Shou's world. They would not inflict that pain on their children.

His daughter and his son; the concept still filled Kisame with reverent awe. Never in his wildest dreams or fondest fantasies had he allowed himself to even consider parenting children.

Haku had made that possible, like he had made a relationship with Itachi possible.

They treated it like a mission away from Tarrasade. It was harder, because they were doing things they should be sharing with Haku and the children, but their discomfort was mild compared to the horrors of their pasts or those some of their crewmates were enduring.

The trick was to have a routine and stay busy. Itachi worked with Shikamaru on pursuing their enemies. Kisame took on extra duties and supported Asuma, Gai and Tatsuji.

They mourned those who had died, particularly C-san who had done so much for Itachi, Kurenai whose relationship with Asuma had shown the elite fighters that they could be happy and Kunugi, who had been with them from the beginning.

At night they slept together in their big bed; dressed in the silk pyjama bottoms Haku had given them. They always started on opposite sides, well apart, but often Kisame would wake with Itachi cuddled close.

Occasionally Kisame would not be able to control his reaction and, without Haku there to manage the interaction, would decide to have a shower.

Thirty-eight days after the bombing Rin spoke to them at the midmeal. She informed them that Haku would be detanked the next morning and told them that he had specifically requested that no one but medicos be present.

Kisame had seen Itachi's frown and had known there would be trouble.

Next thing he knew they were in the Hunundau store buying a holdall that Itachi described as a travelling case. Itachi examined each one in minute detail, settling on a tapestry example that, like all products in the Hunundau store, was expensive enough to make Kisame's eye water.

Kisame could see that it was expertly constructed; colour, pattern and desirability were beyond him.

Once home, Itachi carefully packed everything Haku had requested. The specified kimono was brought out from the closet, gently steamed to remove any wrinkles and hung.

"Are you taking them to the infirmary this evening?" Kisame asked.

Itachi's expression and posture were at their most stubborn. "No," he replied.

Kisame decided to try; Haku had requested that neither of them be there. "Ita-chan..."

"No," Itachi repeated and that was that.

Next morning Itachi vanished with the case and the kimono while Kisame waited. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Haku entered on a wave of scented air and silken rustles.

Kisame did not hesitate for a moment. Haku's instructions had not forbidden him from gathering him up, holding him close and then sitting with his princess trapped on his lap.

Finally, after Haku had aborted a number of unsuccessful attempts, Kisame let him up.

"I would like to walk about the household," Haku told them as he straightened his clothes. "Alone."

Kisame knew that Haku would not be happy until he had made his own judgements about their situation. "We all have things to do," he agreed. "We could meet up here before the midmeal."

Once Haku had left he and Itachi walked down to fighter territory. Itachi explained that Haku wanted to wait a few days before unpodding the children.

Kisame was surprised. He had expected Haku to insist that they unpod Mai and Shou immediately.

He found himself wondering if Haku was worried; he had always believed that putting Mai's gestator into stasis had affected her.

"I told him about Sumiko," Itachi added.

Perhaps that explained the delay; if anyone could sort out Sumiko's behaviour it was Haku.

Throughout the rest of the day, Kisame enjoyed Haku's return second-hand. Shikamaru looked as if someone had lifted lead weights from his shoulders. Neji smiled. Tatsuji spoke. Gai was unbearable for the first time since the bombing. Hamaki, Terai and Fu discussed unpodding Naomi.

Itachi was flirting with him, which was as sexy as it was unexpected. Kisame very much looked forward to Haku telling him how to deal with it.

Choza had offered to pack them a basket of food so that they could eat their evemeal alone, but Kisame thanked him and asked to delay for at least a day; Haku would want to eat his first evemeal with the crew.

The meal was everything Kisame had hoped for. Conversation flowed. Sasuke listened and contributed instead of drifting off into his own world of anxiety. There were even a few jokes.

Then finally, they were alone in their sitting room. Haku and Itachi played bezique while Kisame watched. It was wonderfully familiar. Soon Haku would suggest something; perhaps tying Kisame up or a game of forfeits or watching Itachi dance.

Only he didn't and Kisame realised something was wrong. It wasn't only him who thought so. He could see Itachi becoming anxious; his eyebrows were coming together, puckering the skin between them.

Kisame pondered. There was only one thing missing. "Let's unpod the children," he suggested.

Haku beamed. "Do you think so?" he queried.

Itachi's frown vanished. "Yes please, Haku-chan. I know you wanted to wait, but Kisame and I have already been waiting for thirty-nine days."

"We don't have to wait," Haku assured them. "Now would be fine."

Mai and Shou's pods were with the others in the room off the playroom. Within minutes they were carrying the children back to the crew room; Itachi had Shou, he had Mai and Haku was looking almost tearful.

He shifted Mai onto his left arm, put his right around Haku's shoulders and pulled him close as they walked.

The children were sleepy by the time they had been bathed, dried, cuddled and dressed for bed. Kisame sat in the huge rocking chair that they had been given when Mai was born, watching Haku singing softly to Shou while Itachi told Mai her bedtime story.

Then it was back to the sitting room for more bezique and watching, only now it felt right.

"Rin-san gave me a new formulation of your scale-smoother to try," Haku announced as he selected and laid a card. "You do not have to soak in it but it has to be applied to clean skin and allowed to dry."

Haku paused, Kisame visualised it and Itachi played a card.

"I am not convinced," Haku continued, "but we should try it given that Rin-san has made the effort. Why don't you have a shower and then we will smooth it on?"

Kisame imagined. "Are you sure you aren't too tired, princess?"

Haku claimed the trick. "I do not think so," he replied, "but perhaps Ita-san will have to do most of the work."

"You want me to stand up while you put it on me?" Kisame asked as Haku placed a towel on the floor. He was reminded of Haku laying out a square of fabric and ordering a baby or toddler to stay on it.

"It will be quicker," Haku insisted. He fetched a small stool and placed it behind Kisame. "You need to stand with your arms out and your legs spread. I shall do your back. Ita-san will do the front." He thrust a jar into Itachi's hands. "Let's start with the left arm, Ita-chan," he instructed, stepping up onto the stool.

It took all Kisame's willpower to stand still while they stroked the gel onto his skin. Shutting his eye helped a little but not much. He could feel Haku's small hand and Itachi's larger one. Itachi was standing so close. His scent was overpowering. Kisame could hear the blood pulsing in his arteries and flowing through his veins.

Every so often the silk of Haku's kimono would brush against his back, bringing the thought of Haku to the forefront of Kisame's mind and focusing Kisame on his scent.

They both wanted him; it was overwhelming.

Itachi was being careful not to touch him with anything other than his hand.

"Other arm," Haku ordered, followed by, "Neck and shoulders," and then, "Chest and back."

Itachi was stroking the gel along the nap of his skin. The pattern on scales on this chest was complicated, but Itachi never made an error; there was not one time when their skin caught because he went the wrong way.

"Don't forget his nipples, Ita-chan," Haku ordered, his breath huffing against the skin of Kisame's back.

Itachi's fingertips painted the gel onto his left nipple, sending a jolt of desire through his body. His erection twitched. He battled the urge to wrap his arms around Itachi.

"Be good, Kisame-san," Haku reprimanded. "Stand still."

He took a deep breath and held it while Itachi turned his attention to his other nipple.

It was torture.

"Lower left leg," Haku announced and Kisame exhaled.

His relief was temporary and brief. Soon Itachi was stroking his thighs. Haku's small hands applied the gel to buttocks and even within his butt crack.

"Don't drop your arms," Haku ordered. "The gel takes fifteen minutes to dry properly."

"Fifteen?" Kisame queried in horror.

"Fifteen," Haku repeated.

He screwed his eye shut again; he had to wait fifteen minutes?

"Ita-san and I are going to have a shower," Haku told him.

Kisame heard an unfamiliar sound and risked opening his eye. Haku was setting a timer.

"You can watch from over here," Haku continued. "No stepping off the towel and you can't drop your arms for ten minutes."

He watched them strip. Itachi undid Haku's hair and led him into the shower. They began washing each other, their hands moving across each other's body.

It was like watching them dance only they were naked, and wet, and Kisame was very, very horny.

Itachi washed Haku's hair. He did it carefully, rinsing the cleaner away and then combing conditioner through, paying particular attention to the ends.

Then Itachi pulled the small, low bench away from the wall and sat it so that Haku could massage cleanser into his scalp.

Kisame concentrated on how beautiful they were rather than allowing himself to think about why the bench was in the shower.

Once Haku was satisfied that he had finished with Itachi's hair they rinsed each other thoroughly. Itachi turned off the water and activated the blowers on their lowest setting.

**oo******oo**

They snuggled together in their bed with Haku between them. Kisame petted and kissed his little princess, hoping that they had not been too rough with him.

"You and I shall have words tomorrow, Ita-san," Haku warned.

Kisame knew what that was about; Itachi had deviated from the script.

Itachi pulled Haku closer and kissed his shoulder. "Tomorrow," he agreed.

Kisame wrapped his huge arms around both of them. "It was wonderful," he assured them. "You are wonderful. My princess and my miracle."

* * *

The End

* * *

_..._

* * *

**The complete series**

_This is the order of the stories in this series_

* * *

**In the cold of space you find the heat of suns** chapters 1-16

_Can his spacer crew keep Sasuke alive and his identity secret so he survives to lead a new Uchiha? Will the fox-boy they acquire affect Kakashi's carefully laid plans?_

* * *

Silver Leaf Tales: **Tying the knot**

_Naruto and Sasuke were friends & rivals but now they are lovers. What does it mean to each of them? Will their differences stand between them?_

* * *

**In the cold of space you find the heat of suns** chapters 17-91

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 1 – **The Cook and the Nursemaid**

_Can Choza break the bad habit of a lifetime and find someone who appreciates him?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 2 - **Knives**

_Can Lee make himself extraordinary enough to counter Gaara's obsession with beautiful blonds?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 3 -** Vacation**

_Shikamaru decides that Naruto needs cheering up._

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 – **Pas de Trois** - Chapter 1 Partners in the dance

_Can Haku circumvent all their problems and achieve his aim of melding him, Kisame and Itachi into a threesome?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 5 - **Kiba's day off**

_Iruka persuades Kiba to have a day off while Sasuke and Naruto are away. Surely they can cope looking after Naruto's litter for a single day?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 6 - **Friendship**

_Sometimes being friends is more important than being lovers. That's what Inari thinks but will Konohamaru agree?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 - **Pas de Trois** - Chapter 2 Kisame's miracle

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 7 - **Honour your parents**

_Shikamaru receives a message that sends him into a funk. Can the crew help him out?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 8 – **Patron** [2 chapters]

_His relationship with The Last Uchiha has made Naruto the most famous hybrid in known space. Can he use his fame to help other hybrid?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 9 - **Homeward bound**

_Gaara has decided to return to Kaze and Lee, of course, will go with him._

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 10 - **Opening the cage**

_Kakashi realises Iruka is depressed, but why?_

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 1-13

_Continuing the space saga about Sasuke, Naruto, their children and their family. Enemies emerge as Uchiha thrives & Naruto champions other hybrids - a testing time for New Uchiha._

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 – **Pas de Trois** - Chapter 3 First steps

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 14-16

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 11 - **Medico**

_Rin through someone else's eyes._

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 17-43

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 – **Pas de Trois** – Chapter 4 Needing

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 44-104

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 – **Pas de Trois** - Chapter 5 Princess

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 105 – 119

* * *

**Real** [11 chapters]

_Set in Sasuke & Naruto's extended family. What makes someone real? Haru struggles with this and other issues as he begins to grow up._

* * *

**Leader** [107 chapters]

_Follow Sasuke & Naruto's extended family. With Uchiha expanding, will opposition come from outside or within?_

* * *

...


End file.
